


The Times in Which We Live

by irisbleufic



Category: Beowulf (2007), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Oxford Time Travel Universe - Connie Willis
Genre: Historical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What good is immortality when you've got to square with regret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times in Which We Live

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to LJ in August of 2007.

"Heartbreaking," murmured Aziraphale, closing his book and setting it on the table. He stared at his tea mug for a very long time. Crowley sighed, set down the newspaper he'd been perusing, and took the bait.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you ever read the transcript of Wilde's trial?"  
  
"Whose wild trial?"  
  
" _Wilde's_ trial. Oscar Wilde," said Aziraphale, visibly irritated.  
  
"Oh," said Crowley, closing _The Guardian_ and tossing it carelessly on the floor. "Him. No, can't say as I have."  
  
"It's as if he didn't care what they did to him, in the end," said Aziraphale, thoughtfully. "Such spirit. Such _sarcasm_. I should wonder why I hadn't bothered to go. It's quite a regret to have."  
  
Crowley could think of several reasons why he hadn't bothered, not _least_ because the Inquisition had left him with a distaste of even simple prison sentences ever after. He just shrugged. "Too late to do it all over again," he said, "and just as well."  
  
"Thank goodness," Aziraphale murmured, sliding his hand across the table to cover Crowley's, "for the times in which we live."  
  
"Not as if they could've done anything to _us_ ," Crowley pointed out, carelessly turning his hand under Aziraphale's so his fingertips brushed the angel's palm. "Being immortal has its advantages."  
  
"Does it?" asked Aziraphale, his eyes once more resting on the book.


End file.
